Alistair/History
History Little is known of Alistair, the truth long forgotten by waves of rumors, myths, and lies; many of which Alistair started himself. What little is known of him is that he was not originally from Neverland. No, Alistair found his life out in the seas of the Caribbean, hunting for a pirate-lord that butchered his mother. Back when Alistair was an aspiring scholar, he lived a simple life as a merchant and a fisherman, a pupil to his father's practice. It is said that one red morning, black sails came to his small hamlet by the sea, and with it fire and ruin. As chaos erupted, a dreadful pirate emerged from the smolders, eyes black as the soot on his blade, cloaked in the murky darkness of the night. In the midst of it all, the dark pirate seized Alistair's mother and cast her into the flames. The pirates pillaged until dawn... In the wake of the attack, Alistair was changed. Leaving his career as a scholar and the rest of his family behind, Alistair began to scour the darkest, dankest places imaginable for the most ungodly and wretched crew the seven seas had ever seen. Eventually, he formulated his motley crew and stole a slave ship as a vessel, releasing the captives as his last testament to an honest life. As Alistair set out in his ship, the Jolly Roger, he began to plot the demise of his mother’s killer. Unfortunately, fate had another plan for Alistair. Months passed at sea, and the crew became restless, fearing that some ill wind had swept them into cursed waters. Days and nights passed without the slightest indication as the where they were, and the food supplies began to dwindle away. The stars in the sky had all changed and nothing matched the captain’s charts, leaving Alistair totally lost, for the first time in his life. Eventually, the Jolly Roger found land and came to dock in a most unseemly place. The crew began to disembark, until the perils of the land rose against them. Madness struck those who stepped upon the soil, sirens beckoned shipmates to a watery grave, and worst of all, beasts had been sighted in the sea. Alistair gathered the crew to attempt to escape this accursed land, only to find that escape was impossible. Somehow, the captain and his crew had found themselves in Neverland. Stranded in this new-found world, the captain began to feel anxiety creep into his heart. His vengeance was a distant dream, and his death seemed to draw nearer and nearer. They scoped the island of Neverland, fearing to step upon it and be turned into madmen. Strangely, there were natives to the land, turned savage by the madness that struck them. Among the native populace, there were strange boys dressed in the garbs of animal-skins. The Lost Boys. To Alistair's surprise, the children of this land were unaffected by its perils, as though protected by an unseen force. Unfortunately, small conflicts arose with these boys and escalated, making them quick enemies to the crew. During one small conflict in a cove, Alistair met a foreboding shadow in the midst of combat. It was then that they crossed each other, blade to blade. A great battle erupted between Alistair and shadow, which eventually ended in its legendary display. The shadow overpowered Alistair and seized his hand, thrusting it into the water. A thundering snap ruptured, Alistair felt his such great pain upon his arm. As he turned into the water, the shadow vanished. As Alistair pulled his arm from the water, he found that his hand had been torn from him. A rumbling came from the waters, and a terrifying leviathan emerged from the sea. The maw of this beast opened once more, preparing to snap back down upon the captain. Alistair quickly evaded the monster and ran for his life... Much time has passed since Alistair grafted the legendary hook to his hand. In that time, he grew to hate the shadow, the lost boys, the sirens, the savages, and all of Neverland. He dedicated his life to tracking down the shadow, believing it to be the shadow of a boy named Peter Pan. This boy became the new subject to his hell-bent desire for revenge. Unfortunately for Alistair, his revenge was never realized. Instead, he found what seemed to be another foiled plan turns sour, ending in his being devoured by that same leviathan that consumed his hand. But just before his demise, he awoke, finding himself to be alive and well in yet another mysterious world... Fabula. References Category:Character Subpages